


【凤宍】芸芸众生

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Ohtori Choutarou/Shishido Ryou
Kudos: 1





	【凤宍】芸芸众生

*私设法学生 X 法学生  
*并不是学法的，专业知识都是瞎扯，千万别信。  
*带着强烈的个人感情 大范围OOC  
*真的好喜欢小亮啊。

宍户亮把埋在书本里的脑袋稍微抬起来一点，看着巨大的落地窗外照射进来的已经开始泛红的阳光，摘下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁，有些疲惫的闭上了双眼。

周末的图书馆一向没有多少学生，已经快要到吃晚饭的点，前前后后应该也离开了不少人。宍户这才注意到这偌大的范围内，竟然只剩下自己一个人了。

有些烦躁的把笔往笔记本上一扔，宍户有些泄力的靠在椅子上叹了口气。之前一直在看书也没觉得累，这时候强烈的饥饿感后知后觉的涌了上来；对着墙壁上一直在勤勤恳恳走动的秒针发了好一会儿呆后，他胡乱的把桌上的东西扔进书包，走出了图书馆。

宍户在常去的拉面店坐了下来，在等待面做好的过程中收到了凤的短信：

【宍户さん，今天姐姐回来了，所以我必须要回去一趟，周一再回学校。周末不能陪宍户さん了，抱歉。】

宍户快速回了个“嗯”，正巧做好的面已经端到了面前，便随手把手机扔回了书包里，没有再看了。

凤是大四时候认识的后辈。那天宍户有一场模拟法庭的答辩，除了专业课的学生之外，一些低年级的后辈也坐在了观看席观摩。宍户坐在底下在心里默念着自己的顺序，一边不断的在脑海里回忆需要注意的事项一边紧张的抽空看着抄满了要点的笔记本。

终于到宍户的时候，他在心里悄悄的给自己鼓了劲，深吸了几口气强装镇定的站在了律师席上。说不上有多顺利，但至少没有出什么大的差错，就在他暗自窃喜以为答辩终于要结束的时候，坐在对方律师席的教授突然提出了他之前从来没有注意过的问题。

宍户一下慌了神，他微微张着嘴有些无措的看着教授，脑子一片空白。他慌张的找了几个似乎挨得上边的要点胡乱答了一通，在教授越来越严肃的表情下连脊背都冒出了汗。直到最后终于结束回到自己的座位时，宍户还是抑制不住的紧攥着拳头一句话都说不出来。

整个答辩结束后，宍户有些狼狈的提起书包就往门外走。他低着头试图让自己心里的自卑感显得不那么突兀，快步的走在满是学生的走廊上，脑子里只想着躲回宿舍。

“……前辈！前辈！请等一等!”

“前辈！前辈！“

越来越大的声音从自己身后传来，宍户却仿佛没听见一样闷着头往前走着。直到自己的胳膊被猛地拉住，才无可奈何的停住了脚步。

个子高大的男生站在自己面前，一只手带着不容置疑的力道紧紧抓着自己，宍户不得不抬头对上了男生的目光。容貌端正的脸上嵌着一对柔和的眼睛，而那双眼睛此刻正闪烁着坚定的目光看着自己。

宍户没说话，不带任何掩饰的恼怒映在了眼睛里。

“前辈！对不起，有些冒犯了。只是想说，今天的答辩，前辈做的非常精彩。“

“……你是来嘲笑我的吗？！“

“不是！对不起前辈让您误会了！是真的很精彩，之前的几个要点都抓的非常准确。我想教授也是想考察您更专业的知识才会问了前辈没有复习到的地方，总之前辈真的做的很棒。“

宍户完全不知道现在要用什么表情来面对这个莫名其妙出现的后辈，他不耐烦撇了撇嘴，把对方抓着自己的手有些不友好的甩开。

“……啊，抱歉，前辈。真的不是故意的……“ 对方好像非常局促的站在自己面前。

——啧，刚才跑过来抓自己的那股傻劲呢。

“名字。“

“……诶？“

“我说你名字叫什么啊！“ 

“啊啊啊，是！我叫凤长太郎，今年大三！请多指教！”大声的说完之后认认真真的给自己鞠了个躬。

“……知道了。宍户亮，大四。”

“是！”

“总之……嗯……加油吧。先走了，再见。”

“那个……前辈！之后可以经常来请教前辈吗！”

宍户没回答，自顾自的摇了摇手，打了个招呼走远了。

——虽然心里那股抑制不住的失败感还是在源源不断的侵蚀着自己，但是也没有那么强烈了。

请教？呵。宍户一边吸溜着热汤，一边在心底冷笑了一声。认识了之后才知道凤那家伙完全就是个超级学霸，家里开着东京数得上名的律师事务所，几乎所有专业课的教授都对其赞赏有加。学生会代表，每学期的全奖，偏偏还弹得一手好钢琴。这样那样的宍户自己从来没有想过的光环，全部都集中在了一个人身上。

——很难不带着羡慕的心情面对这样的一个人。

而相比之下的自己呢，普通的家世背景，普通的成绩，就连身高都是平均水平的普通级别。当初学习法律完全是因为父亲觉得律师的工作收入比较稳定，糊里糊涂的进了专业，一知半解的上着专业课；他不是一个很有天赋的人，在考试和论文上往往要花上比别人多许多倍的努力才能拿到一个不那么难看的成绩。

这专业读着读着，宍户自己都不知道是为了什么在读了。每天阅读大量的文献和案例已经成了生活的一部分，麻木的接收巨量的信息然后一点一点整理到笔记本上，做任务一般的完成规定的事情然后反复的重复。

原本他安慰着自己，只要努力了就一定会有结果的，可第一年的司法考试，他还是没有通过。

这样一来，原本比他晚一年的凤倒是和他“平起平坐”了。一开始宍户花了很久去说服自己，都是学法律的，司法考试通过率这么低难免会遇到这种情况，但是从前的后辈现在和他一起准备考试还是让他不可避免的感到自卑。

而每当察觉到他这种微妙心情的时候，凤都会一脸委屈的凑到他面前小声的说:

“可是宍户さん，我真的很开心，我们能一起为了一个目标努力。”

每次宍户都会一脸烦躁的把凤的脸推开。

凤大四答辩的时候，拗不过后辈的再三请求，宍户还是有些别扭的坐在了观看席上。时隔一年再次来到这个地方，宍户想到当时狼狈的样子还是觉得有些难堪，掩饰一般的把已经长及肩膀的刘海别到耳后，他认真的看起了模拟庭审。

凤正穿着端正的西服有条不紊的陈述，连带着一些辅助的手势使得整个人看上去非常镇定自若，游刃有余。没有平时私下那种温润的表情，凤的侧脸此刻显得坚定而精炼。他目不斜视的看着法官一条条的陈述证词，条理清晰，逻辑明了。

他天生就该是做律师的人，宍户想。

——和自己，大概处在完全不同的世界吧。

答辩顺利结束后，得到教授夸奖的凤撒娇一般的非要宍户请吃饭。坐在凤对面看着他一脸高兴的往嘴里塞东西的时候，宍户下意识的问了一句:

“长太郎，为什么想当律师呢？“

“……诶？”赶紧咽下了嘴里的食物，凤拿纸巾擦了擦嘴端正了身体看着宍户，仔细的想了想说：“一开始是因为对父亲的憧憬。之后在逐渐了解律师这个职业的过程中，对于整个辩护流程充满了不可思议的渴望。宍户さん也知道吧，很多人都因为找不到好的律师辩护从而整个人生都被改变，这样的案例数不胜数。”

“我啊，也想用自己的力量，为那些被误解的委托人做点什么。“

此刻这样昏暗的灯光下的凤，在宍户的眼里却闪烁着有些刺眼的正义的光芒。

面对这样的他，“为了找一份稳定的工作才选择了律师“这样的话宍户怎样都说不出来。

幸好凤并没有问下去。

——真是，逊毙了……。

后来一起准备司法考试，两个人经常在图书馆待到深夜。在这个漫长的过程中，宍户对凤的天赋又一次有了新的定义——往往自己花了许多时间整理完的案例，凤只看一遍就能精准的找到证词的关键信息；一些牵扯到极其复杂人物关系的案例，凤总是能逻辑清晰的概括出最精简的方案……

宍户经常有些无奈的拍着凤的肩膀：

“你小子的天赋还真是让人觉得可怕啊。”

却每一次都得到凤一脸严肃的回应：

“宍户さん才是，坚持的样子让我也觉得不努力就不行呢。”

——长太郎这小子，怎么总是能这么一脸正经的说出这么温柔的话呢。

伴随着脑海里不断闪过的回忆片段，这碗面宍户感觉自己吃的格外漫长。抬手看了看表，已经快到晚上九点了。周末的图书馆关的早，宍户想了想，还是决定直接回自己租住的公寓接着复习。

拉面店里不断升腾起来的雾气让宍户的表情显得有些柔和，凤这个时候一定正不太自然的坐在家里面对自己严肃的父亲，想到这里，嘴角不知不觉的漏出了一个浅笑。

再过不久就要考试了，在想什么呢！意识到自己的思绪竟不自觉落在了凤的身上，宍户有些慌乱的站起身套上外套走出了拉面馆。

门外骤然包裹住宍户的冷空气让他的表情重新变得坚硬了起来。

在又经历了好几个靠咖啡维持精神的星期后，宍户和凤终于还是迎来了一年一度的司法考试。

宍户有些紧张的站在考场的大楼前，仰望着高楼咬着下嘴唇。他和凤并没有分在一个考场，在整整一年习惯了和凤一起出入各种场合后，到最后独自一人考试反倒让他有些不安。

口袋里的手机震动了一下，宍户赶紧打开看了看：

【宍户さん一定没有问题的，加油！】

宍户笑了笑，回复了“你也是。”之后，关掉了手机走进了考场。

终于结束了所有考试之后，宍户简单的给凤发了一条【我要休息几天，之后再联系】的短信后，把自己锁在房间昏天黑地的睡了整整两天。他拒绝去想自己到底考得怎么样，拒绝一切和法律有关的事情，有关的文件，有关的人。

包括凤。

他觉得好累，而最让他觉得疲惫的，是他不知道自己的努力，能不能让他走出这个不断否定自己的怪异循环。

——我只是想要一个普普通通的人生，怎么就好像已经精疲力竭了。

可时间还是一刻不停的在往前走，再怎么逃避，也不得不重新打起精神面对下一段旅程，下一场战役。

之后面对来家里做客的凤的满脸担忧，宍户只是轻描淡写的说自己之前太累了所以想休息几天。无论如何，也不想把那样无助脆弱的自己完全暴露在凤的面前。

对宍户过于简单的解释，凤并没有追问太多。懂事的后辈只是自顾自的开始帮宍户整理有些凌乱的公寓——把所有的窗帘打开，再让窗户透进新鲜的干燥空气，整个屋子很快就有了冬日正午特有的温暖气息。

两个人围着茶几吃着凤带来的火锅时，隔着锅里不断冒出来的白色雾气，宍户听到凤有些湿润的嗓音：

“宍户さん，让我一直陪着你好不好？”  
宍户拿着筷子的手稍微顿了顿，快速的瞟了一眼凤，对方正带着坚定的目光看着自己。宍户夹了一筷子煮好的肉放在凤的碗里，用下巴指了指碗的方向，没有看凤：

“快吃，一会儿冷了就不好吃了。“

“……宍户 さん！“

宍户叹了口气放下筷子，低着头看着咕噜咕噜沸腾的锅，问：

“为什么呢。”

“因为喜欢宍户さん！不是宍户さん的话就不行！”

——所以说他到底是怎样把这种难为情的话说出来的啊。

宍户想，此时此刻他应该思绪很乱，应该心里充斥着各种各样的慌乱，可是为什么，什么都没有呢。

他认真的看了看凤，说：

“等司法考试结果出来再说吧。“

“……是。”

司法考试结果出来的那天，东京下了很大的雪。宍户打开电脑，手指有些颤抖的点开网页，深吸了一口气，输入了自己的考号信息。

第二年了，他又一次没有考过。

宍户望着窗外白茫茫的街景，想，长太郎的话，一定通过了吧。

——他那么有天赋，毕竟……和自己不一样。

宍户不知道自己是怀着怎样的心情一步一步走在雪地里的，他感觉自己整个人都要被那种巨大的挫败感给淹没了。  
等到意识过来的时候他已经坐在当年答辩的那个教室了。放假的学校一个学生都没有，宍户一个人坐在没有开灯的大教室里双目无神的望着天花板。他想起了自己当时答辩的慌乱心情，也想起了凤沉稳有力的辩护。

他还想起了自己没日没夜的复习后丢弃的一个个咖啡纸杯，以及之前凤认真的说选择当律师的理由的样子。

宍户想不明白到底是哪个环节出了错，明明……

……明明都那么努力了啊。

可有的时候，即使是费了很大力气，依然不会有什么结果。

这种事，不是从一开始就知道了吗。

当凤喘着粗气找到宍户的时候，已经是傍晚了。他不知道宍户到底一个人在这里坐了多久。早上得知自己通过司法考试的一瞬间，就迫不及待的想要和宍户分享。发送了无数条短信没有回应后，打过去的电话只得到了“关机“的提示音。跑到宍户的公寓发现并没有人在家的时候，凤才真实的觉察到了一丝不安，这种不安在持续的关机提示音下不断的被放大，最后他不得不来回奔跑在每一个宍户可能出现的地方。

找到宍户的时候，凤不知道自己是该高兴还是难过。那样脆弱的宍户，他还是第一次完整的见到。

有些冲动的上前把宍户拉近自己的怀里，冰冷的体温让凤忍不住跟着颤抖了一下，随后更加用力的把对方压进自己的怀抱。

“……长太郎，考试……通过了吧。“

“……是，宍户さん。“

怀里传来一声听不出情绪的笑声：

“长太郎，果然是很厉害啊。真让人羡慕啊。“

“……宍户さん！”

宍户没有再说话，他努力睁大了眼睛靠着凤的肩膀，双眼迅速的弥漫上了一股浓烈的酸意，可他还是一滴眼泪都流不出来。

他想他还是有些高兴的，毕竟长太郎正按着他闪闪发光的人生循规蹈矩的走着。

耳边传来了凤有些哽咽的声音:

“宍户さん，我喜欢你。“

“嗯……说过一遍了。“

“说多少次都不够，我喜欢你。“

无论如何，凤想，无论如何，都不想再看到宍户露出那样的表情了。

“让我一直陪着你吧，宍户さん。“

“……好啊。“

在深思熟虑了将近一个月后，宍户决定放弃司法这条路，转而去当老师。而令人意外的是，教师资格的考试倒是轻松地通过了。得知考试结果的那一天，宍户终于如释重负的笑了出来。

这都多亏了长太郎，宍户想，要不是他，自己可能早就崩溃在那个下着大雪的傍晚了。

晚上吃庆祝晚餐的时候，宍户问凤，为什么选择了自己呢。

——明明有着那么优越的条件，怎么选择了这样普通的自己呢。

“宍户さん一直一直努力着，坚持着的样子，本身就充满了魅力。让人挪不开视线的吸引着我。”

——啊啊，这小子，还是这样毫不害羞的说出让人难为情的话啊。

宍户轻轻咳了两声掩饰自己有些烧红的脸，却在偏头的一瞬间被后辈狡猾的吻住。

——我只是芸芸众生中再普通不过的一个，但多亏了你，让我这没有什么闪光点的人生也变得精彩起来。

END.


End file.
